Codex entry: Alistair (Dragon Age II)
} |excerptonly = } |name = Alistair |disamb = Dragon Age II |category DA2 = Characters |icon = Codex icon DA2.png |image = AlistairDAIIcodex.png |px = 270px |location DA2 = Upon meeting him during King Alistair at Viscount's Keep or during Demands of The Qun at Lowtown (Night) or at the Hanged Man |updates DA2 = |appearances = Dragon Age II |see also = Character: Alistair Codex entry: Alistair Codex entry: Alistair (Inquisition) |text = King Alistair Theirin was crowned the ruler of Ferelden after the end of the Fifth Blight, and is considered a hero among his people for having fought against the darkspawn as a Grey Warden. He is one of the few known to have ever left the secretive order, never mind one who went on to rule a nation afterwards. Some in Ferelden claim that the Theirin line ended with the death of King Cailan and that the existence of an unknown bastard was a lie imposed upon the people to overthrow Queen Anora. As such, Alistair's rule has been plagued with trouble... both within his own lands as well as with neighboring Orlais. The Blight greatly weakened Ferelden, and many believe that a renewal of the long-standing rivalry between the two nations is inevitable.}} King Alistair Theirin was crowned ruler of Ferelden after the end of the Fifth Blight; his people consider him a hero for fighting against the darkspawn as a Grey Warden. Few Wardens have ever left the secretive order, and he is the only of those who went on to rule a nation; Queen Anora, daughter of the legendary Teyrn Loghain, rules at his side. Although Ferelden has prospered under their reign, it was greatly weakened by the Blight. Tensions with neighboring Orlais have been high, and many believe a renewal of their long-standing conflict is inevitable.}} A hero of the recent Fifth Blight, the Grey Warden Alistair is credited alongside the Hero of Ferelden with slaying the Archdemon and sparing Thedas the ravages of the darkspawn. Rumor has it that he is an heir to the Fereldan throne, but that he turned it down in deference to Queen Anora, daughter to the traitorous Teryn Loghain.}} King Alistair Theirin was crowned ruler of his kingdom after the end of the Fifth Blight, with the legendary Hero of Ferelden reigning as his queen. Both former Grey Wardens are wildly popular in their homeland, though some claim Alistair is not of Theirin blood and that his bloodline as a king's bastard son is a lie imposed on Ferelden to depose Queen Anora. Thus, the royals' rule has been plagued with trouble, both within the kingdom as well as with neighboring Orlais. The Blight greatly weakened Ferelden, and many believe a renewal of the long-standing rivalry between the two nations is inevitable.}} Once a Grey Warden, and rumored to be the bastard son of King Maric of Ferelden, Alistair turned down the throne and abandoned his order at the height of the Fifth Blight in Ferelden. He has slipped into anonymity, living down his disgrace in a drunken stupor in the Free Marches.}} }}}} Category:Dragon Age II codex entries